


Someone to Talk to

by Elfflame



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-25
Updated: 2005-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-18 17:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/191274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfflame/pseuds/Elfflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Go_back_chief asked for Draco/Myrtle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Someone to Talk to

**Author's Note:**

  * For [go_back_cheif](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=go_back_cheif).



Draco had been feeling the pressure get worse for a while. When he finally broke down and fled from the rest of the school one day, he had no idea where to go, at first, until he'd stumbled across the bathroom.It was perfect.It had been completely deserted at the time.He'd flung himself into a corner, heedless of his robes.

He'd never succeed, and Voldemort would have his parents killed, and then he'd come after him.It was too much.He should never have insisted to be allowed to do the task.But had he not...

Caught between a rock and a hard place.He'd never quite understood the saying before, but it made an eerie sort of sense, now.Now he knew how bad things could get.He just wished he wouldn't have to live through the results...at least until the Dark Lord had him killed.

"What's wrong?" a girls' wavery voice came from beside him.He jumped, and looked startled at the ghost of a girl sitting next to him.

"Who the devil are you?" he managed through his sob-choked throat.

"Myrtle."

"Well, *Myrtle*, this is a *boy's* bathroom.You shouldn't be in here," he said, turning from the ghost.

Myrtle's ghostly form shrugged."I'm not usually.But I heard you crying..."

Draco turned on her in a fury."Malfoys don't cry!"

"Well, whatever you were doing, then, boy.You can talk to me.I won't tell anyone.No one ever talks to me, anyway."

Draco looked at her appraisingly for a while.He did know a spell that would stop her mouth if she did talk.He'd learned it before he'd come to Hogwarts, even.The ghosts at the Manor knew to avoid him if they didn't want to be permanently silenced."Fine."

Myrtle smiled."Talking always helps make things better, you'll see."

Draco doubted it, but at least he'd have someone to share with.Not that he'd ever tell her everything."I just don't want all this anymore..." he said, as Myrtle nodded sympathetically.


End file.
